Above Out Paygrade
by GlareGryphon
Summary: Superwholock. "Sam and Dean are enjoying some food court cuisine when they and the other shoppers are attacked by large, ugly monsters dead-set upon getting revenge on the "Guardian of Humankind". With an army of unidentified monsters on the rise, they must find new, unlikely allies to help them protect the earth." My first superwholock. Some Johnlock and Destiel mentions


Gunshots rang out above the heads of the screaming civilians as they fled the crowded shopping mall.

"What the hell are these things!?" Dean yelled, popping another round into his target. However, It seemed to do nothing but anger the large, green beast.

"You think I know? Sam shouted back, ducking as another swiped at him with its massive claws. He wasn't so lucky as it swung with the other hand, sending him flying into his brother.

They landed with a thud on the hard tile, the great green beasts slowly advancing.

"What are you? Why are you here?" Dean shouted, shoving his brother off him and leveling his gun at the nearest monster.

"We are here for revenge" the nearest one hissed.

"Yes! Revenge! Revenge!" The others cried in echo.

"Revenge on who?"

"The human race and their meddlesome guardians! You've foiled our plans and destroyed a great house of our breed. You shall pay for your insufferable acts!" The beast cried. "And while you are not the guardians we came to see, we are more than willing to destroy those who would get in our way!"

Dean pulled Sam to his feet as the creatures moved closer.

"I don't know about you, Sammy, but I don't think this is a fight we can win with what we've got on us."

"Agreed."

The brothers took off running, blasting a few more shots into the monsters before slipping into the panicked crowds. They made their way out of the shopping mall and bolted across the lot to where their trust Impala was parked. They could hear the creatures in pursuit, hastily throwing their bags in the backseat and diving into the car.

"GO GO GO!" Sam yelled as Dean revved the engine. They sped from the lot, breathing slowing as the mall grew steadily smaller in the rearview mirror.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE THOSE THINGS?!" Dean shouted, checking the mirror again to make sure the creatures couldn't fly or anything. "Nothing we had worked against them!"

"I've told you Dean, I DON'T KNOW! Maybe we should... I don't know... call Garth? He's got Dad's notebook for now. It might say something about it them in there."

"Yea... yea. Good idea. Hand me my phone."

The phone rang twice before it was answered, and a goofy voice at the other end said, "This is Garth. What's the problem?"

"Hey, Garth, it's Dean."

"Oh hey, Dean! What can I do for you, old buddy?" Dean cringed. Garth was always overestimating his relationship with others.

"Listen, we're headed in your direction. I need you to take a look in dad's journal and around the web for anything to do with massive, green monsters. They'd smell like rotten breath, big black eyes, kinda baby faces. Oh, and they steal the skins of others. We'll be there as soon as we can."

"Right-o Dean my man. I'll see what I can find." Garth said, and hung up the phone.

The brothers drove the rest of the way in silence, each puzzling the monsters they had faced. Upon arriving at Garth's current residence- a shabby hotel just outside of Cincinnati, Ohio, the awkward youth ran out to meet them and helped them with their bags.

"You're not going to believe what I found, you guys." He said, throwing the duffel bag he was carrying onto the couch and making his way over to the farthest wall, where a large web covered most of the wallpaper. "This goes way above our pay grade."

"How so?" Dean asked, slumping onto the bed from exhaustion. They had driven all through the night to get to there as soon as possible.

"Well, I looked up the monsters you described, but all I could get were conspiracy theories about the English government-"

"You mean like Britain, English Government?" Sam cut in.

"Yea." Garth said, before continuing his thought. "There wasn't really much to go on. Some of the accounts mentioned some of the features of the monsters you described, while others had different descriptions. I tried to research it in your dad's journal, but I couldn't find anything about them."

"So you're telling me we have nothing but rumors and conspiracy theory nutcases to go on?" Dean growled. He was definitely in need of a nap.

"No. You see, when I started sifting through the theories a bit more, I discovered that there was one thing they all had in common- a big blue box sitting near the scene."

"But what does that have to do with anything?" Sam asked. "It's just a box."

"That's what I thought too," Garth said, becoming visibly excited as he continued, "But I took a closer look at that box and thought that I had seen it somewhere before. And I was right. Here!" He tapped the piece of paper in the center of the web stretching out across the wall.

"Is that a page of dad's journal?" Dean asked, slowly becoming more interested.

"Yes! You see, I had seen it before in your father's journal. Here's the original." Garth passed him the journal from a nearby desk, flipping it open to the page in question.

"Boys-" Dean began aloud, "If you're reading this you've come across something weird, and I mean above our pay grade weird. There are things out there that even hunters know little of. There are people out there who can help. Paint this sigil on somewhere noticeable and wait. Help will come."

"What does he mean, 'Even hunters know little of'? Are there really monsters out there hunters haven't faced before?" Sam asked, taking the book from his brother to examine the image attached. It was a simple blue box with what looked like a yellow light atop it. Nothing special certainly not something that would easily draw the eye of any passerby.

"That's what I was wondering." Garth said, turning back to the web of papers and string. "So I decided to do a little research on that sigil. It turns out, that blue box shows up everywhere throughout history. I found a website- it's a bit outdated- by a man overseas that has a large collage of pictures from years past. Look here." He traced a strand of thread out from the center into the mess, his hand coming to rest on a photo of Winston Churchill in a small room, leaning over plans of some kind with a goofy looking man and a pretty ginger. In the edge of the image, almost out of frame, you could see the corner of something very large and very blue. "And here." Garth continued, following another strand to a page from what looked like an academic journal. It included a photograph of the same box, this time with it and a different man and a woman carved into clay. The text below spoke in detail about Romans and household gods. The third picture Garth drew the brother's attention to was more recent, and contained a different couple in the very back of the image, striding away from some kind of wreckage towards the same blue box.

"Weird." Sam said, handing the journal back to Dean and stepping closer to inspect the college in closer detail.

"You're telling me."

"So what are we thinking, here." Dean interjected, becoming tired of beating around the bush. "Some kind of organization above our pay grade? What?"

"That's what it looks like to me." Garth replied.

"Well good," Dean said, rising to his feet. "Maybe we can pull one of their agents out of the field and get some answers. Let's go, boys. We got paint to buy."


End file.
